Inuyasha Tales
by Sir Fangar1125
Summary: Rin has to decide either to stay with Sesshomaru or Kaede's village, Koga starts being an asshole, as normal, Shippo has to pass the Fox training academy with some disturbances, Inuyasha can't stand koga in the way, so they both decide to fight, and Sesshomaru is sick of Jaken and dose something abysmal to him. Enjoy these chapters!
1. Rins choice

**Disclaimer: Hey people! I finally got a FF account! I have some stories to upload that I wrote a while ago, so I hope you like them. More chapters are available by tomorrow! **

After everyone settled in Kaede's village, Rin is now ready to decide to make her choice either to stay with the people, or go with Sesshomaru. He was very kind to Rin, he saved her from the wolves with Tensaiga, giving her new kimonos, and had many long adventures while making new friends with Inuyasha and the gang. But it was to confusing to Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru! When will Rin make up her mind yet? Will she stay with the villagers, or come with us? Oh it's to confusing! Help me on what to do, lord Se-" Jaken was silenced by Sesshomaru. "Shut up already. Can you ever keep that mouth of yours shut for once in your life?" Sesshomaru said sharply. "Oh.. Sorry me lord! I was carried away with things and all ." Jaken said. "It depends on what Rin thinks, Jaken. You have to let her choose." Said Sesshomaru telling Jaken not in a complaining way.

"So, Rin, have you made up your choice yet?" Kaede told Rin. "I'm not quite sure lady Kaede. I've been with lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken for as long as I can remember, and here seems nice." Rin told her. "I was thinking about staying here because there are more people to talk to, more food to enjoy, and houses to stay in!" Rin was confessing what she though of the village, but what if she went back to Sesshomaru again?  
"Lady Kaede, I think that I finally made my choice!" "Yes, what is it child?" "I will stay here with the rest of the villagers!" Rin finally came out loud and clear. "Congragulations, Rin." Kaede said happily, "But how do you think Sesshomaru will feel?" Rin was speechless. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, even though it seems like he has none, or Jaken, too. Rin was going to tell Sesshomaru that she decided to stay in the village. And so they went to the woods to find them.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Uhh, Rin is here to see you!" Jaken practically yelled in his ear with excitement. Sesshomaru got up from the ground and saw Rin standing there looking up at him with a smile and Kaede behind her. "Good afternoon lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said in a happy voice. "Hello Rin. If we don't meet again." Sesshomaru said in his everyday tone. "I'm not sure if you'll be happy to hear this, but I made my choice!" Rin told both Sesshomaru and Jaken. "What is it, foolish girl! We are waiting to know!" Jaken said impaicently. "Silence Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded him. "I am going to stay in the village with Kaede from now on, my lord." Rin spoke the truth. "You can feel free to visit me all you'd like! But not around Inuyasha because you two will start a fight." Sesshomaru was surprised at what this girl had said. Jaken's eyes were getting a little misty. "Rin, you are staying in the village? Oh how I will miss you so much! Boo hoo hoo!" Jaken let out a cry that even Sesshomaru wouldn't beat him up for. But this was about Rin. "It seems like Jaken will miss you very much." Sesshomaru pointed to Jaken crying on the ground like a baby. "And so will I." He said looking at Rin and turning away leaving Jaken crying. "Huh?" Jaken sniffed. "Hey, wait for me lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled out again and running to him. "Good bye!" Rin called. "Good bye Ri-OW!" Jaken almost finished but tripped over a small rock. "We must go now Rin. I think it's time to continue collecting some more crops." Kaede told Rin. "Yes, ma'am!" Rin said while heading home.


	2. Koga returns? Oh god

**Here's my next chapter! I had MAJOR quizzes today called SBAC so I'm pretty tired along with other friends -.- Hope you enjoy this one!**

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a hill close to eachother watching the sun go down in complete silence, until Inuyasha broke it. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes?" Kagome replied. "What do you think your family is doing? Do you think they miss you or anything?" He questioned. "They probably miss me as much as I do but I wanted to stay here. I wanted to stay here with you." Kagome answered. But she did miss her family, but not desperately. "I sure hope that scrawney wolf doesn't come back for a long time." Inuyasha complained. Then a small tornado came zooming by and stopped right behind of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey you two love birds, don't mind if I inturupt for a sec?" Koga came in. "I mind!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Don't start fighting now, you two. This isn't the right time." Kagome said breaking the two apart. "I just wanted to see you again, Kagome. Just making sure you didn't get hurt or anything." Koga said holding Kagome's hands like always. She swiped her hands off of his filthy hands. "Can you stop already! You're supposed to be with Ayame, remember?" Kagome said sternly. "Yeah, you idiot, Kagome's mine. You can never have her!" Inuyasha said in a strict voice putting Kagome behind him. "I am with Ayame but I was just checking to see if Kagome was ok!" Koga said looking up and blushing lightly. "Yeah, sure you were just checking, and my name is Steve... -.-" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "As if, whenever you see us, all you do is go straight to Kagome, MR. Flirts-a lot!" He said starting to get a little more serious. "Calm down pup, I don't want any trouble here." Koga said trying to calm Inuyasha. "I think you should leave, Koga your getting boring. And one other thing, if your a wolf demon, then what's up with the elf ears!?" Kagome told Koga. He was completely speechless. Koga was about to say something until, "GET LOST!" Inuyasha shouted as he kicked Koga far away like what he did to Shippo. "Damn, I can't stand to look at his face anymore!" Inuyasha was definitely pissed off because Koga ruins everything. Like always, 25 seconds later.

The sun had finally set, the stars were twinkling in the big dark blue sky like fire flies. "Now we can finally sit here in peace." Inuyasha said in a relaxed voice. They both sat in the grass waiting for a shooting star to fly by. Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her bringing her in more. The night was beautiful. Koga was finally gone and got his ass kicked.  
"I love you, Inuyasha."  
"I love you too, Kagome."


	3. Shippo passes the Fox training Academy

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I'm a noob to this and I forget how to publish a new chapter =^3^= Hope you enjoy this one, It's funny!**

* * *

"YAY!" Shippo cheered. "I need 5 more points, and then I can pass the training accademy!" Shippo was so pumped up, he should save the energy for the last few trials to become a full fledged fox demon. "Now the last part of your test is to play pranks on others to earn all those five points." One of Shippos friends told him at last. "I think I have the perfect people to play it on..." Shippo said in a mysterious voice.  
Ginta and Hakkaku were out to hunt for fish, and little Shippo was hiding in the bushes, and transformed into Koga. "What is taking so long, you fools! Can't you see that all these wolves need to eat something?" Shippo said as if the real Koga were there. "Ok Koga!" Ginta said on the left. "We're on it!" Hakkaku finished on the right. Afterwards, Hakkaku layed one foot in the water to grab fish more easily. "It's taking to long. Hey spikehead! Why don't you move faster, I'm starving here!" Shippo demended of them. "But Koga, there's a waterfall ahead, if the fish swim down it, then we won't have any food." Hakkaku explained. Shippo was getting tired and so he pushed Ginta in the water with one foot on his back. Most fish were heading torwards the waterfall. "No! We need the fish!" Ginta yelled. Then it was to late to get them. All the fish swam down the falls and couldn't get back up. "Koga!" Hakkaku cried with his hands on his head. "Why did you make us do that?!" "It was the only easy animal to catch!" Ginta said in fright. "Will you two just shut up already. Why can't YOU go down and get them." Shippo said, and pushed both the skinny wolves loosing their balance, and eventually fell down. "Buh bye!" Shippo said and walked away. He transformed back to normal and got his points. "Oh what did I get?" He curiously questioned himself. "2 points?! I need to hurry up and get this over with to pass the training academy!" Shippo scurried on to find Koga. Ginta and Hakkaku were fine when they fell down. But Hakkaku broke his right leg on the way down. "Are you ok?" Ginta asked. "Urgh! I think I broke my leg. It looks bad, too." Hakkaku answered in agony. "Why would Koga do that to us? He respects us all the time." Ginta was thinking to himself.

Shippo still knew where the wolf den was and started heading there. Ayame went out to find Ginta and Hakkaku, then Shippo transformed into her 10 minutes later. Shippo came an interupted the wolves. "Koga, I haven't seen them in sight." "Ayame, I though you were going to be back by sunset. Not 10 minutes and slack off already!" Koga ordered. "Well why don't you come with me." Shippo said lovingly and gently held Kogas arm. He still didn't know it was Shippo. Koga blushed a little by the fact that there are hundreds of wolf warriors and plain wolves watching. "Uuhh.. Be right back, I need a word with Ayame." They both got outside the cave and Koga started in again. "Ayame, what the hell are you doing? You said you were gonna find Ginta and Hakkaku by sunset, then you come back here empty handed!" He was kind of furious now. Shippo didn't know why but he was sick of this already. "Let's stand near the cliff and watch the blue sky." Shippo said. Koga was confused and creeped out. Ayame never acted like this before, usually they would be hunting for food, or watching the wolf demon tribe. Shippo saw a flower on the ground, when Koga wasn't looking, he swiped it and made up an excuse. "Here Koga, have this flower! It will bring good luck to you." Shippo said happily. He knew that the flower would pierce the skin of anyone holding it and never let go. Koga took the plant and examined, then out of no where, the flower ejected it's spikes into his hand and gripped on tight. "AHHH! Ayame! What kind of plant is this is?!" He screamed. "I guess I was thinking of something else." Shippo lied. He was thinking this was the best trial of training ever. "I can feel it's poison flowing into me! HELP ME! ANYONE!" Koga screamed bloody murder. Shippo ran off and turned into a hawk (the seagull looking one) while Koga was still freaking out. He finally passed out with toxic poison in his system. The flower was a small rose that looked like a tulip. It looks like a pretty plant, but it kills.

"I got 1 point? Better go to the last person today." Shippo was almost done. He planned on pranking Miroku.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you making another kimono for Rin?" Jaken asked. "Why not. I would like her to wear it so every time I fly by, she would probably be wearing the new kimono." Sesshomaru answered normally. The kimono he was making was mainly pink with grape purple flowers all around, and with a white tie band around the waist part for Rin to remember that Sesshomaru made it. "There. Done." He said while scanning his eyes on it for any dirty spots or lose strings. "It's beautiful, lord Sesshomaru. I believe Rin will love it!" Jaken joyfully said. The kimono was perfectly clean. It sparkled in the light with its amazing colors. "Let's go, this will probably be the last one." Said Sesshomaru going to Kaede's village and Jaken behind him. "Coming!" Jaken said.

Shippo was ready to get his final points. He was exited to start. Then Sango left to see her fathers grave and brang the kids with her. Shippo was hiding by a corner of a house for a few hours to get the points when he was doing his duty. "Sorry to you Sango, but I have to do this to pass the training academy. No hard feelings." Shippo whispered to himself as if Sango were there to hear. He transformed into Sango to get Miroku's attention. "Yoo-Hoo! Miroku!" Shippo called and got Miroku's attention. "Sango? I though you went to your father's grave with the kids?" Miroku asked. "I know... And also, I know you want this!" Shippo called as he slapped one side of his butt as Sango's form. Miroku could feel like touching her right now! Shippo knew what he was doing.  
Then Sesshomaru and Jaken finally arrived and saw Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru! You came back!" Rin shouted excitedly. "Is that kimono for me?" She asked. "Yes, I wanted you to have another and final kimono from me. I hope you like it." Sesshomaru said with no emotion what so ever.

While they were chatting, Miroku started walking up to Sango (Shippo) and just about 2 feet away, he closed his eyes so he could just imagine it in a perverted way. Shippo acted fast and moved, but he didn't realize that Sesshomaru was standing right behind him the whole time. Then Miroku started rubbing Sesshomaru's ass. His face turned from bored to shocked. He turned around and slapped Miroku in the face so hard, he fell to the ground. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Shouted Sesshomaru in anger. Rin giggled when that happened. "Owchy! That hurts.. Sango has done worse before." Miroku said in agony. Then he just decided to stay on the ground. Shippo finally got away before anyone saw him, then his points showed up. "YES! I did it, I got the final 2 points!" Shippo cheered. Sango finally returned and the first thing she saw, was Sesshomaru pissed off, and Miroku passed out on the floor. "Miroku!" Sango cried. She ran up to him and saw a huge slap mark on his face. "Oh god.. What did you do this time." She asked. "You were... I saw you.. Sesshomaru... Ugh!.." Miroku then didn't care to speak. "What did daddy do, mommy?" Said one of Sango's daughters. "He just needs to take a nap!" Sango said innocently. She started dragging Miroku back to their house and Shippo kinda felt bad for him to get slapped by a guy. "Lord Sesshomaru, are we leaving so soon?" Jaken questioned. "She likes it. I'm sure of it." Sesshomaru answered with much temper. Shippo has now passed the fox training academy and he will be pronounced as a full fledged fox demon another day.

* * *

**Well, that was pretty exciting to hear o-o Hope you like this chapter! Please leave a reveiw and the next chapter is up next tomorrow (I promise I'll get better at using this)!**


End file.
